List of 'Family Guy' characters who could've been killed off
Edith Wilson # Angela Jones # Tom Tucker # Carter Pewterschmidt # Glenn Quagmire # Jasper # Meg Griffin # Barbara Pewterschmidt # John Herbert # Joyce Kinney # Ernie the Giant Chicken # Mayor West (already deceased) Kill off example Number 1: Meg Griffin Glenn: "Hii-yah, hiyah!" Chris: "Wow, even Dad, Stewie and Brian do martial arts karate like that." Lois: "Oh you bet." Meg: "Toby, I've had all what I can take of Mr. Quagmire's crazy behavior, I'll get some chicken dogs." Toby: "Sure, Meg, of course, but don't buy any foot longs." Meg: "I know, Toby, they make you uncomfortable." Meg walks right off to get the chicken dogs (6 inch, but no foot longs). Peter: "Look, here comes the flying tennis balls." Stewie: "Oh joy, a shiny quarter." Meg returns with the chicken dogs, and Toby takes 1 of them and puts yellow mustard and ketchup on it, then Stewie ducks down to pick up the shiny quarter and the tennis balls shoot right at Meg, which causes her to fall right off the bleachers. Toby: "What the crap? Meg?" All of the Quahog residents: Glenn, Joe, Bonnie, Cleveland and Donna come right over to Meg who's lying down not moving around. Dr. Hartman: (putting his stethescope on Meg's deceased chest) "Holy crap, she's deceased." Toby: "No, oh crap, noooooo!" Fade to a black screen...... The Griffin family's house Lois: (holding back her tear drops) "It's hard to believe we're never gonna see our daughter again." Peter: (holding back his tear drops) "And poor Toby never had 1 single chance to say goodbye to her, but from now on, I'm never gonna let you leave this bedroom without telling you how much I really love you, and how truly special you really are." Lois: "Now, Peter, you know Meg's grieving boyfriend needs all of us, and you know what that means." Peter: "Yeah right, no more being a jerky father to anybody in the universe." Quahog Cemetery Reverend Katzenberg: "In many other ways, Meg Griffin was a supporting young teenage girl in our entire lives, but whether you noticed her or not, Meg had always been there, and we thought she always would be." Chris: "She always laughed at my jokes." Brian: "Especially mine." Stewie: "Mine too." Reverend Katzenberg: "My good friends, life's about to change, just a couple of years ago, Cleveland was a widowed man." Cut to Cleveland, Donna and their daughter and son, Roberta and Rallo........... Cleveland: "Oh yeah, feel the breeze comin' on!" Donna: "Try to keep it down, Cleveland." Reverend Katzenberg: "And now, we'll begin the memorial salute." Scotsman: [Playing Amazing Grace On Bagpipes] Meg's light purple casket is now lowered to the ground. The tombstone reads: In memoriam: Megan "Meg" Griffin (1997-2019). Back home at the Griffin family's house/Meg's wake Neil: "Toby, my good friend, please let me know that my dad's general store is always there for you." Toby: "Oh thanks a bunch, Neil." Felix walks right up to Toby to offer his condolences as well. Felix: "Look, Toby, I know we never hung out much 'cause of your fear of dodgeball and heights and me being banned from the arcade house and everything, but that Meg, she was really something." Toby: "Oh wasn't she? thanks a bunch, Felix." Felix: "Oh I really mean it though, if it was you who passed away, I would've been on her super fast." Toby: "What are you saying?" Felix: "What? nothing, she was beautiful." Toby stares briefly at Felix. Felix: "What? you can't take a compliment? beautiful?" Toby: "You goofball!" Toby: "Hii-yah, twaaa!" Felix: "That's good, very good, let all of it out, send me to Meg, here I come, babes." Quahog Park Toby: "I just keep replaying the entire thing in my head, Brian, I can't believe my final words to Meg were Don't buy any foot-longs.'' Brian: "Yeah right, it would've been so much better if you just said I really love you or You're super special, you know, something kind instead of that chicken dog crack. Toby: "If only I had been a super good boyfriend and got the chicken dogs myself, she would still be here." Brian: "Now, Toby, don't blame yourself, Stewie and I were the 1s who drove her outta her seat, I'm the 1 who provoked the tennis ball cannon, I'm the 1 who parked in the ambulance lane, preventing any possible accidents, but there's no point in playing the blame game. Toby: "Well you're absolutely right, I just gotta work through the grief and depression." Right after dating a couple of young teenage girls...... Toby: "Brian, I'm having 2nd thoughts, this is feeling so disloyal to Meg's memories." Brian: "Oh come on, Toby, you think Meg's not dating in the skies of heaven? you think she would? how could she not? the entire place is full of spirits of deceased people such as River Phoenix, Corey Monteith, Lee Thompson Young, Anton Yelchin and Cory Haim." Toby: "That's 5 young guys in the skies of heaven." Brian: "Sure is though." Kill off Example Number 2: Barbara Pewterschmidt The Griffin family's kitchen/dining room/living room The Griffin family is enjoying their breakfast meals. Meanwhile, Barbara's hanging up the laundry, then suddenly, she begins having a heart stroke. Barbara: "Lois, Peter, everybody, come in here right now!" Lois: "I’m coming, Mom." Thud! Lois: "Mom?!?" Lois runs right towards the living room to find her mother and Peter's mother in law on the floor out cold. Lois: "Oh my word!" Meg: "Mom?" Chris: "Dad?" Brian: "Meg, call 911, your grandmother collapsed on the living room sofa!" Meg: "Alright, Brian, I'll do it." Meg calls 911 and the paramedics come and take Barbara to Quahog Hospital. Inside Quahog Hospital Stewie: "Grandma Pewterschmidt? what the crap just happened?" Chris: "Grandma Pewterschmidt collapsed in the living room on the sofa this morning." Brian: "Is she alright?" Meg: "Mom and Dad are speaking to Dr. Hartman right now." Glenn: "I sure hope everything's alright." Peter, Lois, Carter and the others come right around the corner with Dr. Hartman. Dr. Hartman: "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin." Chris: "Mom? Dad?" Meg: "Is everything alright?" Lois: "Oh, Meg." Meg: "Mom? Dad? what's going on around here? is Grandma Pewterschmidt gonna be alright?" Peter: "I'm terribly sorry, everybody, your 2nd grandmother's deceased." Stewie looks quite surprised. Brian, Chris and Meg look stunned. Chris: "Oh my word." Meg: "No, that can't be." Brian: "Chris? Meg? are you guys alright?" Chris: "I think we need to sit down." Peter pulls 2 chairs up and places Stewie in his high chair. Lois: "She had a heart stroke." Meg: "What?!?" Peter: "Her heart just gave up." Chris and Meg: Depressingly Brian: "Oh, Chris, Meg." Chris: "1st Grandpa Griffin, then Grandma Griffin and now Grandma Pewterschmidt." Brian: "We know, you guys, we know." Stewie and Brian look at them, trying not to cry and weep. Quahog Funeral Home About 1 week later, good friends and true family members of Barbara are now here for her funeral service. Lois has her face on Peter's right shoulder. Lois: Silently Peter: "We know, Lois, we know." Carter looks right at his wife's bright pink casket containing his wife's motionless body. Joe Swanson: "She's with Francis and Thelma Griffin right now." Glenn Quagmire looks right down at Barbara's motionless body. Glenn Quagmire: "This is just terrible, horrible, terrible." Vinny walks right up to the bright pink casket. Vinny: "I know things went crazy sometimes, but-" Vinny: Depressingly Peter walks right up to the bright pink casket. Peter: "Barbara, you were my mother in law, and we really loved you more than anything in the universe." Meg: "Grandma Pewterschmidt, why did you need to pass away?" Chris: "Why did this happen? why?" Brian: "It's just not fair, Chris and Meg, it's just not fair at all." Mort Goldman: "1st we lose Francis in 2012, then Thelma in the exact same year and right now, Stewie, Chris and Meg lost their 2nd grandmother this year, no difference." Cleveland: "This is just tragically depressin'." Donna: "This just doesn't seem real to all of us." Reverend Katzenberg: "Good evening, everybody, we're all here to honor the memories of Barbara Pewterschmidt, a kind old woman who was put in all of our entire lives, and right now, Peter would like to say a few words in her memories." Peter walks right up to the podium. Peter: "Barbara wasn't just Lois's mother and Stewie, Chris and Meg's 2nd grandmother, but she was also my mother in law, but we'll never forget about her memories." Reverend Katzenberg: "And now it's time for the burial ceremony." They close Barbara's bright pink casket and take it outta the Quahog Funeral Home on their way to Quahog Cemetery. Quahog Cemetery Barbara’s bright pink casket is buried underground and Chris and Meg stand right at her grave. Lois, Peter, Stewie, Brian and Carter walk right up next to where Chris and Meg are standing. Meg: "Grandma Pewterschmidt, we really loved you and we'll miss you more than anything, but we know that we'll be remembering you again some other day." Brian kneels right down in front of them. Brian: "Goodbye, Barbara, we’ll never forget about you.” Kill off Example Number 3: Edith Wilson (voiced by Julia Duffy (replacing the late Debbie Reynolds respectively) Peter: "So basically, I've always done lots of jokes and pranks on other people in Quahog, I've known you ever since I was 8 years old in 3rd grade, but do you think I'm hiliarious?" Edith: "Peter, deep down, you've always been super.....uh-" Edith stops dead frozen stiff. Peter: "Go ahead, Mrs. Wilson, I've always been super.......thrilling?" Edith doesn't move around or say anything. Peter: "Mrs. Wilson?!? (he holds up a portable mirror right under Edith's deceased nose) come on, show me mouth and nose fog." Peter: (putting down the portable mirror) "Oh crap, she's deceased, and she never lived to see me be truly successful." Peter: A BIt Quahog Funeral Home/Edith Wilson's funeral ceremony Peter: "An empty apple barrel vibrates, but today, my heart's become that empty apple barrel, I know me and my former 3rd grade teacher shared our jokes, well she was a super good woman and-" A dream bubble appears right above Peter's head. Edith: "Peter, you've always done such a super good job." Peter: "Look, I'm a skilled entertainer, so the only thing to say how I really feel about Mrs. Wilson is through my poetry, this 1's for you, Mrs. Wilson." Peter: Roses are red violets are blue you will be missed so goodbye to you Peter: Up "Obviously, you don't know what it's like to lose your most favorite former 3rd grade teacher." Peter: Wildly Edith Wilson's wake/the lunch buffet Lois: "Peter, we brought you some turkey noodle soup for your condolences." Peter: "I'm not feeling much up to turkey noodle soup right now, Lois, but thanks a bunch anyhow." Joe Swanson: "Peter, condolences on your depression and sorrow." Peter: "Can you please stop consoling me right now?" The Griffin family's house Brian: "Some people have it tough, Peter, I understand." Peter: "And right now I'm a tragic depressed Griffin." Brian: "Tell me about your former 3rd grade teacher." Flashback sequence: Tales of a 3rd Grade Nothing Edith Wilson: "Good morning, class, starting today, we have a new student. Peter, would you like to introduce yourself? Peter: Hi. My name's Peter Griffin. Um, I was actually in 3rd grade a long time ago, but I never finished. Back then, we had a teacher named Mrs. Wilson, except, except we had this funny little nickname for her, we called her Mrs. Killson 'cause she had an abortion. I know, I know, it's kinda silly, but we were, you know, we were just a bunch of kids, I'm sorry, go ahead, Mrs...uh-" Edith Wilson: "Wilson, thank you, Peter." End flashback sequence..... Peter: "That's what I remember most about her these past days." Kill off Example Number 4: Angela Jones (voiced by Tress MacNeille, replacing the late Carrie Fisher respectively) Pawtucket Brewery Peter: "Well, Angela, I sure enjoyed working with you at the Pawtucket Brewery." Angela Jones: "Indeed, Peter, those bottles and cans have been sold for like a couple of months and years." Peter and Angela walk around right outside the Pawtucket Brewery building. Suddenly, some green lasers appear. Peter: "Angela, watch out for those green lasers!" Angela Jones backs away and the green lasers shoot right at her. Angela Jones is now lying right down on the sidewalk. Peter: "No! Angela! No!" The other Griffin family members, along with Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland, Donna, Joe Swanson and Bonnie Swanson arrive at the scenery. Lois: "Oh my word! Angela, say something." Angela Jones: "Get me to Quahog Hospital super fast." Paramedics arrive and take Angela Jones on her to Quahog Hospital. Quahog Hospital Brian: "I sure hope Angela's gonna be alright." Lois: "We don't know about it, Brian, we'll just need to wait and see." Dr. Hartman shows up with a concerned look on his face. Bonnie Swanson: "How's Angela, Dr. Hartman? is she gonna be alright?" Dr. Hartman: "I'm terribly sorry to say this, everybody, but Angela's injuries are just too deadly for me to save her right now, but you can all go in there and say your farewells to her." The Griffin family members and the others enter Angela Jones's hospital room. Donna: Up "No, please, Angela, no." Glenn Quagmire: Up "I can't believe this is happening, you're really gonna-" Peter: Up "Angela, if you pass away peacefully, I'll do everything in honor of your wonderful memories." Angela Jones: "Uuuuuuuh." Lois: "I think Angela's trying to say something." Angela Jones: "Thanks for all of your hard work, I really loved working with all of you as well." Angela Jones passes away peacefully from her injuries. Dr. Hartman: (putting his stethoscope on Angela Jones's deceased chest) "I'm terribly sorry, but she's gone for good right now." Peter: Up "Oh my word, she's-" Lois: Up "Yes, Peter, I'm afraid that your boss is deceased and gone for good right now." They now mourn over Angela Jones's death bed. The Griffin family's house Chris: "Let's go inside the house and get ready to go to the funeral ceremony." The Griffin family members go right back inside their house. Quahog Cemetery Reverend Katzenberg: Angela Jones was a fine young woman in our entire lives, she was a super good role model for the Pawtucket Brewery. Joe Swanson: Category:Family Guy Category:Kill off lists